


【授权翻译】I Want to Hurt You by FestiveFerret

by Liebesfreud



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Roughness, Established Relationship, Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death - Lamp, Minot Angst, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, due to sex pollen, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebesfreud/pseuds/Liebesfreud
Summary: 史蒂夫怎样才能再次直视托尼的眼睛？ 他爱托尼，爱得要命，但是他不知道他们怎样才能从这件事中恢复过来。 他不知道多少次道歉才足以弥补他的所作所为。他仍然能感觉到托尼柔软的皮肤在他的指下留下深色的瘀痕。





	【授权翻译】I Want to Hurt You by FestiveFerret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want to Hurt You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761337) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



史蒂夫把水龙头开得越来越热，直到皮肤刺痛，每一次呼吸都觉得吸进去的更像蒸汽而不是空气。他的肌肉即使有血清的帮助仍然十分酸痛，每次他行动过快时他的脑袋都会发晕。

“多喝水,”布鲁斯说。“影响已经完全消失了，但恐怕会有些副作用。 不管你是不是超级士兵。”

“托尼还好吗?” 史蒂夫轻轻地问道。

布鲁斯短暂却明显地停顿了一拍，然后说：“是的，他没事。 你想不想看看他…？”

“不。 我 - 我过会再去找他。 我需要…洗个澡。”

“当然。” 布鲁斯声音中带着让人难受的同情，比史蒂夫头骨后面那一跳一跳的疼痛更折磨人。

史蒂夫转身走了出去，径直朝他在大厦里的老房间走去。 他直接走进了浴室。

他把洗澡水开得更热，他的皮肤变红，变得麻痒。但他无法洗掉那种感觉，那种托尼的手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，他的脚后跟碰撞着史蒂夫的背部的感觉…

史蒂夫双手用力地掐着托尼的跨，将他向后推到墙上。 一声咆哮像闷雷般穿过他的胸膛，他无法压抑它。 那个药物在他的血管里奔腾，像火热的熔岩一样冲刷着他的身体。他因为欲望而感到刺痛，像火一样灼进他内部的欲望使得他的肌肉抽动和紧缩。 "抱歉，"他低声说，"我停不下来。"

“嘿，没关系，宝贝。“托尼轻抚着史蒂夫的侧脸，史蒂夫蹭着他的手掌，在他的欲望再次燃起的时候轻咬着他的手腕。 他在托尼胯部的手握得更紧了，托尼痛得倒抽了一口冷气。 "我爱你，而且信任你，你想怎么来就怎么来吧。"

史蒂夫再次低吼着，面对托尼柔软的身体，高级大脑功能逐渐退化。 "我想要你......"他把托尼揉按在墙上，吸舔着他嘴里急促的呼吸。

史蒂夫开始扯托尼的衣服，当它们不肯脱落的时候，他就把它们从托尼的身体上撕下来，当托尼对此做了个鬼脸时，他狠狠地咬着下嘴唇。 "哦，上帝，"托尼抱怨着，紧紧缠住史蒂夫的胳膊，但没有反抗。

史蒂夫已经不在乎了，即使托尼反抗，他也无法阻止现在的史蒂夫…

史蒂夫拍了自己的额头一巴掌，想把那些记忆甩掉。 他怒视着自己逐渐硬起来的阴茎。 这不公平，当他做出了如此可怕的事，却还对此有这样的反应。 他强要了托尼，他的托尼，狠狠地利用了他。而现在他却对此感到性致勃勃。在这一切发生之后，他怎么能再次直视托尼的眼睛？ 史蒂夫怎样才能再次直视托尼的眼睛？ 他爱托尼，爱得要命，但是他不知道他们怎样才能从这件事中恢复过来。他不知道多少次道歉才足以弥补他的所作所为。

他仍然能感觉到托尼柔软的皮肤在他的指下留下深色的瘀痕。

他转而将洗澡水调为冰冷的。

**

托尼四仰八叉地躺在床上，双臂张开放在柔软的棉被上。 他浑身都疼，胳膊，背，屁股都疼。 如果他身上有一英寸的地儿没有布满咬痕，没有瘀伤，没有过度使用或者过度拉伸，那么他还没有找到它。

而史蒂夫，另一方面来说，则找到了托尼的每一寸肌肤，并对它们为所欲为。

托尼仍然在发晕，他这辈子从来没有过类似这样的性爱。 他知道，当他们在一起的时候，史蒂夫一直都在压制着自己的力量。 你不能一边目睹他战斗，一边认为着他在平常日子里给托尼的温柔抚摸和亲吻是他能做到的最大程度。 但是史蒂夫喜欢温柔的性爱，他一直都喜欢，托尼也从来没有想过他们可以探索更野蛮、更痛苦的途径。

他蜷起手指和脚趾，并且在他的关节吱吱嘎嘎地发出抗议时呻吟着。 他被操开到筋疲力竭，在此之前托尼甚至不知道有这种可能性。 而且疼痛的不仅仅是他的身体，他的心脏也有一个发疼的窟窿。在药效过后，并且其他人找到了他们并把他们带回家后，史蒂夫拒绝直视托尼的眼睛。

他们被带到不同的房间让医生检查——他们竟敢问托尼他是否需要某种心理治疗，就好像他才是将要承受痛苦的那一方——自那以后，他再也没有见过史蒂夫。 留给他的只有最后一次浑身震颤的高潮之后，史蒂夫给他的那个眼神。 当他那狂野的放大的黑色瞳孔终于开始恢复，史蒂夫看了他一眼，只有一眼，并且完全吓坏了。

托尼想要安慰他，想要缠在他身上亲吻他的额头，告诉他这一切都没关系，他仍然爱着他，他们可以一起度过这一切，但托尼的嘴因为呻吟和喘息而干燥到没法说话，他的肌肉筋疲力尽到动弹不得。 所以他只是躺在那里，身上满是淤痕咬痕，湿漉漉的，而史蒂夫蜷缩进角落里，试图让自己消失。

托尼坐了起来，他的腹肌对这种虐待尖叫着抗议，他低头看着自己的身体。 他已经放弃了穿上衣服，每一次织物的摩擦都是疼痛，他可以看到史蒂夫留下的每一个痕迹。 他把自己的指尖贴上他大腿上的手印，那手印比自己的大一点…

史蒂夫把他摔进床里，撞击的余波冲击着他的脊椎。 他铁钳般的手紧紧地抓住托尼的大腿，并且快速地把他的腿向上和两边推去。 史蒂夫火热的嘴唇落在了托尼的腿上，一路从脚踝开始又咬又吮直到他胯部的褶皱。 托尼两手抓着他们的绑架者留给他们的破旧床单，感觉到它们在他身下裂开。 他在史蒂夫狠狠咬住他的大腿内侧直到鲜血渗出时把头向后仰去。

没有任何停顿地，史蒂夫把托尼的腿抬得更高，他猛地将脸贴进他的屁股间，用力吸舔，啃咬，他那无情的手指让托尼的皮肤痛苦地悸动。 "操，操，操，"托尼抱怨道。 他正处在想让史蒂夫停止，却同时迫切地想要他继续的危险边缘上。

史蒂夫的舌头粗暴地压进托尼的洞里，转着圈舔他的洞口，然后突然尽可能地深入。托尼扭动着挣扎着从床单上抬起身体。 他的阴茎跳动着，像石头一样坚硬，但是他无法在没有触碰地情况下高潮，尽管他已经在射的边缘了。 他可以抓住自己的阴茎然后自己撸到高潮，史蒂夫已经不清醒到无法注意到这一点，但他发现自己更想把这场性爱拖得再长些，在这个充满折磨的炼狱中待得更久些…

托尼的身体因为这段回忆猛地抽动了一下，然后发出一声呻吟，因为他的整个身体都在对这突然的动作发出抗议。

操。 那大概是托尼经历过的最离谱、最失控、最火辣的性爱。 而史蒂夫却讨厌这个，并为此开始恨他自己。为了挽救他们之间的关系，托尼不得不在向史蒂夫表明他对这场意外的性爱并不反感的同时，永远不去透露他有多喜欢它。

**

史蒂夫在他自己的房间里躲了两天，直到他再也不能称之为“恢复”，不得不面对他在逃避的事实。 布鲁斯已经来看了他四次，并给他带来了些他和其他人一起做的食物。每一次，史蒂夫都疯狂地想问他托尼怎么样，托尼是否还好，他是否受伤了，他是否需要什么。

 

但他做不到。

 

是他做下了那些恶行。 这是他的错。 如果托尼为此感到痛苦，那也是他的错。 托尼，他爱他爱到自己都觉得不可思议，他发誓永远不会伤害托尼，永远不会在他身上使用他的力量。这次他不仅对他使用了这种非人般的力量，而且还利用它来对托尼强取豪夺。

他吞下了快要上涌到喉咙的胆汁。不过他现在别无选择，因为娜塔莎召集了一个会议，而他必须参加，或者提供一个比他正在从“被下了宇宙中最强力的春药后虐待了自己的男友”这件事中恢复更站得住脚的借口。

史蒂夫到场的时候托尼还没来，但其他人都在。 他们试图装得特别自然随意，试图抵消史蒂夫一踏进来就笼罩着房间的沉重的尴尬气氛。 史蒂夫感觉到他的脸颊烧了起来，但是他跟着他们的脚步，假装一切正常。

他们都知道真相，他们当然知道。 当他们赶来救援的时候一切都已经结束了，但当时他和托尼没法掩盖发生在他们身上的一切，特别是当托尼需要医疗处理。

因为史蒂夫伤到了他。

史蒂夫找了把椅子陷了进去，双手紧紧地攥在大腿上。那时他也抓住了托尼的大腿，将它们打开，把他的身体折成了两半，然后将自己捅了进去…

托尼将手指关节放在牙齿间，用力咬着直到皮肤泛白，但喊叫还是止不住地溢出来，他的呼吸开始听上去像一抽一抽的哭泣。在史蒂夫脑海里遥远的地方，他似乎对这些有所感觉，但他无法对此作出反应或思考。他只知道他需要一次又一次地插入托尼湿热的肉体。

体内即将迎来高潮，他静止了片刻，火热又强烈地搏动着，但在最后一波精液喷涌出来前，他就又开始了律动，深深地推进托尼的身体。他的欲望还未被抚平。

托尼呜咽着，泪水顺着脸颊流了下来。 他沾了血的身体满是淤青，在史蒂夫的怀里扭动着，但他并没有试图逃跑。 史蒂夫不停地掠夺他。 一遍又一遍…

这时门刷地一声打开了，托尼走进了房间。

**

其他人都已经到齐了，这意味着当托尼推门而入时，所有人都抬头看他。除了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫正低头看他紧握着放在大腿上的双手，眉毛痛苦地皱着。托尼渴望用手指抚平他眉间那些深深的褶皱，但他知道，如果他现在碰他，史蒂夫会往后缩着逃开。 托尼不确定他的心脏是否承受得了这个。

托尼试图把注意力集中在会议上，去听娜塔莎在说什么，但是他的眼睛总是飘向史蒂夫。他的眼睛下面有黑眼圈——托尼甚至不知道这是可能的——他的头发油腻蓬乱，肩膀耸着。 他的指关节发白，身体向远离托尼的方向倾斜，他甚至不确定史蒂夫是否是无意识地这样做。

这不对，这完完全全是错的，史蒂夫因为在他附近感到不舒服。 他们之前可是那种总是黏着对方的情侣，那种互相偷吻，惹到克林特翻白眼、逼得布鲁斯定下餐桌上不准亲热规则的情侣。而现在史蒂夫连看都不敢看他，更别说碰他了。

就因为上次他碰他的时候，史蒂夫正处于失控状态…

托尼每挪动一下，他都会发出低吼，哪怕只是一点点，最后，托尼只好完全屈服了，将身体放软，任由自己被粗暴地对待，摆弄成史蒂夫想让他做的任何姿势。 史蒂夫抓住他的胯，将他拖到床尾，轻松把他翻了个面，就好像他轻的像一张纸似的。他把托尼的脸压进床垫，毫不犹豫地插入了他。

托尼试图吸气，但床垫压在他的脸上，他只能在每次史蒂夫向后撤去时急促地吸口气。 他的脑袋发晕，腿间的阴茎像石头一样硬。他的身体随着史蒂夫每一次的插入磨蹭着床单，阴茎上之前没得到的摩擦现在终于有了。他扭动着胯部操着床单，并且收紧肌肉将史蒂夫的阴茎吞得更深。 快感逐渐升起，越来越热越来越硬。 随着一声狂野的喊叫，他射了出来，将身下的床单浸湿。史蒂夫的抽插没有慢下来，不断把他高潮后敏感的阴茎压进床垫，狠狠地撞击着他的前列腺…

托尼回过神的眨了眨眼睛，发现娜塔莎的讲话已经结束了。 每个人都在看着他，还是除了史蒂夫。 托尼朝他的方向看了一眼，感觉痛苦像海浪一样在他身上翻滚着，用力撞进他的体内，把他推到水底。

托尼回忆了一下刚才的话题——布鲁斯问了其他人是否还有问题——他向大家摇摇头。如果他要提问的话那他也得知道刚才会议上在讲什么才行。

会议宣布结束的下一秒，史蒂夫就跳了起来，飞快地冲出了房间。 托尼看着他离去，心逐渐往下沉。 万一他们永远不能从这件事中恢复过来呢？ 如果这就是他们的结局呢？

**

史蒂夫在他的房间里来回踱步，想知道他在托尼注意到水费单的异样之前一天能洗多少次冷水澡。大概很多次吧。

不过他克制住了回到水下的冲动。他逃避的躲在自己的旧房间里，而不是和托尼在楼上睡觉。 他无法面对他。 也许只是暂时，也许是永远。

这个想法让他的血液变得冰冷，甚至比冰冷的洗澡水还要冷得多。 他打了个寒颤。 再也不和托尼说话，再也不能把他抱在怀里，再也无法亲吻他的额头——他怎么才能忍受这些呢？ 但这可能是唯一的出路——他们关系的结束。 因为没有任何形式的道歉可以弥补史蒂夫的恶行，再多他印在托尼眼皮上的亲吻也无法抵消史蒂夫的牙齿咬进他皮肤时的残忍。

他可以感觉到托尼的肉在他的牙齿下裂开，他吮咬着，托尼绝望的充满疼痛的哭喊让他激动不已。他嘴里是托尼的血液，铜质和金属的味道。

史蒂夫的手滑下去，用手掌摩擦着他迅速变硬的勃起。 在那以后，他再也没有碰过自己，对此过于羞愧和惊恐——但也许这就是关键所在。 他就像那晚一般被欲望充斥着直到疼痛。 也许他会好受一些，只要他能靠手淫将这种着魔般的欲望排出体外的话…

史蒂夫坐倒在椅子上，解开了裤头。 就是这样。 他会这样做一次，想他想做的任何事情，然后这一切就会消失，结束。然后他就可以回到托尼身边，为自己的所作所为道歉，并恳求他给他一个重新赢得信任的机会。

只撸了一下，史蒂夫已经开始呻吟了。他任由自己闭上眼。

托尼的火热内部紧紧地包裹着他的老二，肌肉颤抖着。他早已瘫软在史蒂夫的怀抱中，变得柔软顺从，他早前用指甲在史蒂夫的肱二头肌上留下的痕迹几乎消褪了。 但是史蒂夫在托尼身上留下的印记大概要过很长时间才会消失。

史蒂夫把托尼脸朝下按在床上，两手分别握住他的手腕。 托尼的双手发白，手指像锋利的爪子一样陷入床单。 史蒂夫一次又一次地插进他的身体。 他已经射了三次，也许四次——但是欲望仍然冲刷着他的身体，充斥他填满他，在他的皮肤下嗡嗡作响。 他想要挺动，他需要掠夺，他需要占有，然后一切都会好起来。

他的手紧紧地握着自己的阴茎，快速而粗暴地撸动着，他紧闭着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，想象着托尼在自己下面扭动，被钉在自己的老二上，虚弱又无助，只是为了取悦他。他又在他里面撞了两三次，然后浑身烧红着最后一次喷射在他体内。 药物终于在一阵让他眩晕和呕吐的感觉中从他体内排出，他呻吟着，阴茎仍然不停地往托尼被彻底操开的洞里喷射精液。终于，他感到满足了。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，低头看着他那沾满精液的手。 他重重地喘息着，喉咙很干，心脏砰砰撞击着胸口。 他盯着自己的手，看见托尼被困在下面。

他全然没觉得好受一些。

**

托尼在座椅上坐立不安，无法将注意力集中在他已经拆卸了三个小时的引擎上。尽管距那事已经过了两天，每次他动的时候，他都能感觉到史蒂夫的触摸在他身上游荡。这并无法让他满足。简直是一种挑逗般的残忍，他渴望着更多，却不可企及。

特别是就在几天前，他还被给予了那么多。托尼的身体因为欲望而悸动，他的阴茎胀了起来，直到被裤子勒到难受。他动了动身子，粗糙的摩擦使他轻声呻吟。他向后靠在椅子上，双手尽量握在螺丝刀上来抑制想要触碰自己冲动。这对史蒂夫不公平，他不该从那件让史蒂夫痛苦的事中得到快感，毕竟他为了这件事都已经无法直视托尼了。

但托尼不会轻易放弃的。 他会再给史蒂夫两天时间继续沉浸在自我厌弃中，然后他会把史蒂夫拖回他们的房间，让他向托尼展示史蒂夫真正想要的性爱。他们可以找回属于他们的曾经，托尼必须相信这一点。

但是，天啊，那可真够神奇的。

 

托尼总是忍不住回想起那件事... ... 布鲁斯说过的话。当他们一起盯着屏幕，注视着化合物分解成了五颜六色的条状物。史蒂夫的血液里留下了刚好足够让他们采集的样本。

"一种强力到难以置信的春药,"布鲁斯说，他用赤裸裸的科学好奇心凝视着屏幕。

"就这些?" 托尼问道。

“是的。应该不会有任何后遗症，除了头痛，口干，可能还会有点恶心。”

当时，托尼只是松了一口气，但是现在他思考过后，他禁不住想——如果这药物并没有使史蒂夫变得暴力，只是性欲旺盛，那么这种粗暴难道完全是来自史蒂夫自己吗？一旦释放，这真的是史蒂夫想要的吗？看起来并不是这样，毕竟事后他完完全全被吓到了，但也许这种欲望只是埋得比较深罢了。

就像史蒂夫埋进他身体深处一样。

托尼对自己的玩笑轻声笑了起来，然后又忍不住呻吟，随之而来的想象让他的老二痛苦地搏动。他在脑子里做了好几个复杂的计算，直到他的勃起消退为止。现在不是时候，工作室也不是干这事儿的地方。如果他今晚又是一个人睡觉，他至少可以随心所欲地对着脑子里随便哪个记忆自慰。

他叹了口气，毫无热情地拨弄着被拆解了的化油器。 他现在的境遇简直像是薛定谔的猫——只要他呆在这里，不去查探，不去盯着他们空荡荡的床，那也许史蒂夫就在上面等着他，裹在他们的床单里，半睡半醒。也许他会抬起一只胳膊，让托尼钻进他的怀里，然后他们会一起睡着。当他们醒来的时候，那一切都会变成一个肮脏的春梦，托尼可以把它抛到脑后，再也不用面对它。 他的拇指顺着大腿往下抚摸，指尖滑过那些最深的牙印，它们一跳一跳疼得尖锐。

 

当屋里的张力变得比他将要面对的事情还要难以忍受时，托尼放下工具，上楼去了，在上楼的路上他按下了电梯每一层的按钮，以拖延那些不可避免的事。

他确信，极其确信当他走进房间的时候，房间里将是空的，而他从来没有因为他错了而这么高兴过。

 

**

“你来了。”

听到托尼的声音，史蒂夫转过身来，感觉心脏都快停了。 他坐在床单上，双手一会紧握一会又松开。 他几次试着开口，但却说不出话来。托尼向前迈了一步，史蒂夫畏缩了一下。

托尼停了下来。

“是啊，我来了，”他终于开口道。 “总躲不了一辈子。”

“这就是你想做的吗？躲着我？”

史蒂夫点点头。他的眼睛低垂到双手放在膝盖上的地方。他不能再用这双手碰托尼了。这是不对的。

但托尼正迈了三大步穿过房间，挤进他的私人空间。 他的手在空中游荡了一会儿，当史蒂夫没有躲开的时候，他把手轻柔地放在史蒂夫的脸颊上。一阵战栗因为这个触碰沿着史蒂夫的脊柱往下。这感觉舒服得就像回家一样，但是史蒂夫不值得这样的温柔。 他理应被赶走、放逐、抛弃。 “别这样——”他有点哽咽地说。

托尼猛吸了一口气。 "你不想让我碰你吗?" 他的声音几乎破碎成粗糙的锯齿般的碎片。

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，抬起下巴迎着托尼的目光。 “我愿意…我愿意。但我不配。”

托尼叹了口气。 他用手指拨弄着史蒂夫的头发，让他的眼睛颤抖着再次合上。天啊，他感觉如此舒适，如此安心。史蒂夫想钻进他的怀里，再不出来了。

“史蒂夫，我爱你。”

史蒂夫终于忍不住啜泣出声，他甚至没注意到自己在憋着。托尼把他拉近，让他的额头靠在他肚子上。他想向上伸手，把手放在托尼的臀部上，但是他不能这样。如果托尼退缩了——他不能这样做。

“我也爱你，”他勉强说。

“我们会没事的，我们俩,”托尼说，太平静，太温柔。 他怎么能这么冷静？

史蒂夫向后靠了些，退到足以看到他的眼睛。 “我们怎么可能没事？托尼，我 - 我强暴了你。 看在上帝的份上。 我再也不能碰你了。我——”

“哇哦，等一下。你在说什么？你没有强暴我。你在说什么鬼，史蒂夫?”

“我做了。那时我根本不在乎你想不想要。 我直接...强要了你。"

“是我让你那样做的！我当时告诉你让你想怎么来就怎么来。我跟你说过这没事。我给了你许可，史蒂夫。"

“你-你不该给我许可的。”

“但是我给了！”托尼现在很生气，而这对他几乎是一种解脱。史蒂夫需要他生气，把他推开，来惩罚他的所作所为。

“托尼——”，史蒂夫试图从托尼的手中挣脱出来，但是托尼不放他离开。

“不。你别Tony我。 我真不敢相信 - 你一直在为这件事折磨自己，是不是？我以为你不高兴是因为你觉得当时你太粗暴了，对我不够’尊重’，但是你一直躲在你的公寓里——你已经三个多月没用过的公寓里。是啊，你搞的我很痛，如果你想知道的话——因为你认为你强暴了我。我都不知道说什么好了。你被下了药而我没有。当时如果有人没有自主权，那个人是你才对！”

他们对视了很长时间，托尼的胸部因为愤怒而起伏，史蒂夫仍然无法正常呼吸。 “托尼..….对不起… …”他终于挤出了这句话，然后托尼几乎是崩溃了。他弯下腰，把脸贴到他头发上，一遍又一遍地亲吻他的额头。

“对不起，宝贝，对不起。我很抱歉那件事发生在你身上。我很抱歉你被剥夺了选择的权利。 我很抱歉这让你一直害怕，伤心和沮丧。但是我想你知道我爱你。而且我原谅你——如果这是你想听到的——而且我没有受伤，我也没有变得破碎，我仍然想和你在一起，所以请不要离开我。让我们再试一次，就当为了我。求你了?”

史蒂夫强忍着另一声哽咽。好像这就是他想要的似的。“我不想离开你。绝不。永远不会。"

"好吧，好吧。谢天谢地。" 托尼又吻了他一下。“如果你不想碰我，或者你想一个人睡觉，或者需要一些空间，一些心理治疗，或者随便什么，只要说一声就行了。我只想你和我敞开心扉，宝贝。”

史蒂夫又往后退了一些，但只退到足以让他抬起下巴将托尼拉进一个亲吻。 他用一只手小心翼翼地抚摸着托尼的脸颊，与其说是爱抚，不如说是用手指小心地轻触，但这让托尼微笑起来，也让史蒂夫想要再碰碰他。

**

托尼笑着和他接吻，他把身子向前移动了些，直到膝盖放在史蒂夫的胯骨两边，跨坐在他的身上。史蒂夫的手一直举在托尼的脸旁，抚摸着他的脸颊，轻轻拨弄着他的头发。他丝毫没有用劲儿，也没有抓着托尼，只是轻轻地触碰他。

托尼贴近了些，拼命地想再次和他男朋友占据同一片空气，重新找回他以前认为理所当然的亲密感。 让他松了一口气的是，史蒂夫欣然接受了。他仰面躺下，让托尼在他身上舒展身体，在他的触碰下放松下来。托尼加深了这个吻，把舌头滑到史蒂夫的嘴唇之间，在他尝到了那温暖的熟悉感时轻轻地呻吟着。

史蒂夫的双手向下移动，抚过托尼的背部，然后放在了他的屁股上。 他呻吟着，托尼又向前挤了挤，血液奔向下身。天啊，他真想念这个。

史蒂夫的手指抽动了一下，指尖陷入托尼的皮肤，托尼倒抽了一口冷气，因为他正好碰到了他淤青仍在愈合的地方。

史蒂夫像被烫伤了一样猛地抽离了他。

他小心翼翼地保持着距离，把托尼轻轻地放回了床上，以一种完全不粗暴，但却非常丢脸的方式。 托尼试着不去撅嘴。 "史蒂夫?" 他问道。 "你还好吗?"

"我想我还做不到，托尼，不是现在。"

"没关系。 我们什么都不用做。 我们可以一起抱着睡觉。" 托尼站起来，脱下他的牛仔裤，然后把他的 t 恤从头上扯了下来。 "你别觉得有压力。"

史蒂夫的眼睛就没离开过他，视线扫视着每一片青黄色的瘀伤皮肤。 "我-我害怕我可能会对你做些什么。"

托尼摸了摸他的脑袋。 "那不是你，宝贝。 是那个药的影响。"

“要是…"史蒂夫用力咽了口唾沫，蜷起身体显得自己像是很小一团，也不知他怎么做到的。 "如果那就是我呢?"

"什么意思?"

"我一直在想这件事,"史蒂夫轻声承认道。 “我忍不住去想那时候你在我身下的感觉，你发出的那些声音。还有强取的快感。这种感觉一直都在，它现在就在我脑子里，我真的非常非常抱歉，但是如果现在我碰你，我怕我会——我会——“

托尼屏住了呼吸。 "怕你会什么?" 他喘不过气来。

史蒂夫慢慢地对上了托尼的眼睛，双眼害怕地睁大着。 “我怕我会再次失控，把你按在地上，侵犯你。 怕我会伤害到你。"

"你不想那样吗?"

史蒂夫皱起了眉头。 "我当然不想伤害你，托尼。我爱你。 我不想对你做任何你不想要的事。"

"谁说我不想要了?"

"什么?" 史蒂夫不再蜷着身子，歪着脑袋惊讶又好奇地看着他。

“我喜欢，史蒂夫,”托尼温和地说，“见鬼的，我高潮了两次。那可真是狂野火辣又难以置信。 我说没关系不只是让你好受些，史蒂夫。我的确不介意。”

“我-我没注意到,"史蒂夫结结巴巴地说。

“是啊，因为你被那个“超级果汁”冲昏了头。” 托尼靠近了一点。 "我爱我们拥有的一切，爱你，如果之前发生的事情让你害怕或者不安，那么我们当然不必谈论它，我也不会逼你再那样碰我。我们现在可以去睡觉——我甚至可以穿着衣服睡——之后我们再慢慢地回到做爱的阶段。 但是如果你只是害怕做到激烈的时候你会变得有点粗暴，再给我添些淤青，我只想让你知道我不介意。”

"真的吗?" 

托尼可以看到史蒂夫的三观发生改变。

"我不会在这种事情上对你撒谎的，宝贝。真的。"

"我知道。" 史蒂夫的手抚上他的手背，托尼拿起他的手，在指关节处亲了一下。 "我只是——我从来没有过。我不知道。"

“没关系。我们可以先把这个放一放。”

"不。" 史蒂夫艰难地咽了口唾沫。 托尼看见他的喉结滚动了一下。 “我想要。"

托尼的笑容慢慢扩大，但那是种黑暗的，充满热切与炽热的性感笑容。 "那好吧，性感帅哥——"他张开双臂，向后倒在床上，向史蒂夫展开身体。 “抱我。"

**

 

就像一根橡皮筋弹回原位，一切都变了，重新聚焦，史蒂夫知道他想做什么，毫无疑问。而且托尼也想要，这是最重要的。

 

他低吼着，充满了占有欲，粗暴又饥渴，他抓住托尼的脚踝往后拉，把他拖到自己身边。 “你是我的,"他低声说，一边弯腰埋进托尼的肩，沿着他的锁骨亲吻，然后在他脖子与肩膀的连接处狠狠地咬下去。

托尼抽了口气，这声音直接传到了史蒂夫的鸡巴上。 “我想伤害你（I want to hurt you),”史蒂夫的嘴唇贴着托尼的皮肤， "但我又不想伤到你。"

 

“丘比特。”

 

"什么?"

 

"我的安全词是丘比特。 听到之前都不要停下来。 侵犯我，利用我，操我，标记我，让我变成你的所有物。 我是你的，只是你的。” 托尼轻轻勾住史蒂夫的肩膀，把身体重心放在史蒂夫的环抱上，放软了身体，敞开身体予取予求。

 

"操。" 史蒂夫把托尼扯到他的膝盖上，然后突然站起来，用粗暴的亲吻堵住了他的惊叫。 他狠狠咬住托尼的下嘴唇，然后把他摔在了卧室的墙上。 这并没有他想要的那么粗暴，但是他不能真的伤到托尼，所以他用拳头打穿了托尼头旁边的墙壁，感受着墙在手指下裂开的快感，钉子和胶合板擦过他关节。  
“天,”托尼呻吟着。这就像那天晚上，托尼在他的怀抱里，柔软地敞开着身体，呻吟着啜泣着，在史蒂夫的胯部扭动。这一次史蒂夫神志清醒，能够感受到这些。他用整个身体把托尼钉在墙上，感受着托尼的胸部紧贴着他的胸膛起伏，试图吸进氧气，他的心脏像兔子一样快速地砰砰跳动。

史蒂夫撕扯着托尼的衣服，把它们推到一边，当它们脱落得不够快时，他就把它们撕烂。 托尼没有试图反抗他，也没有瞪他或皱眉。 他的头向后撞在墙上，指甲抓挠着史蒂夫的胸膛，嘴里语无伦次地乞求着。

史蒂夫摸索着他们床头柜的抽屉。 上一次，他意识到，托尼一定知道将会发生什么，因为当史蒂夫厌倦了啃咬托尼的脖颈，把托尼的腿分开时，他发现托尼已经把三根润滑过的手指埋在自己的屁股里了。现在托尼会在裤兜里常备润滑剂，在经历了太多次他俩突发地想给对方来个手活却没有润滑剂后。感谢上帝，因为史蒂夫不敢去想如果托尼没准备好自己的话，自己会怎么做。

但是这一次，史蒂夫想自己上手。 他找到了那个瓶子，把它塞进了自己裤子的屁股兜，双手又握住托尼的臀部，把他拉向自己直到托尼的腿环住了他的腰，基本上已经浑身赤裸了，然后他胯部往下压，粗糙的牛仔裤挤压着托尼的勃起。

史蒂夫再一次吻住托尼，把他的舌头塞进他唇间，吞下托尼的呻吟。 天啊，他硬得要命，他们俩都是。 他试图唤起之前的罪恶感，放慢一点速度，但是那现在已经很遥远了，并且随着托尼的每一次磨蹭和喘息越来越少。 史蒂夫上次过于神智不清了，以至于无法分辨托尼是否有爽到。 他光顾着照顾自己的欲望，为了满足春药带给他的饥渴，但是现在他看得清清楚楚。 托尼的眼睛几乎被黑色瞳孔吞没，当它们费劲地睁开的时候，他每一次呼吸都会发出微弱的呻吟，他的头向后仰，向史蒂夫暴露出他的脖子和胸部，拱起他的背部，他的勃起在史蒂夫的裤子上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。

史蒂夫再次转过身，把托尼扔到床上，自己跪在他身前。 托尼的背撞到床垫上弹了起来，冲击几乎把他肺里的空气给挤了出来。 他手忙脚乱地想找回呼吸，但是史蒂夫一点机会都不给他。 他抓住托尼的大腿，力道足以留下黑色的瘀痕，覆盖之前褪色的指印，然后往外拖直到托尼的屁股正好挂在床沿，双腿架在史蒂夫的肩上。

史蒂夫埋了下去，托尼嘴里漏出一连串沙哑的呻吟咒骂。 史蒂夫的舌头顺着托尼的臀缝舔了一长条，舔过洞口，吸了一下后把尽量深地把舌头捅了进去。

他呼吸着汗水的麝香味和托尼的皮肤，以及埋在下面的一切: 恐惧，苦涩和电一样的火花，就像他在吸一块电池一样。 托尼的恐惧是以最美好的方式，绝望又无助，完全任凭史蒂夫摆布。

"哦天,"托尼啜泣着说,"我已经他妈的快到了。"

史蒂夫的手绕过他的大腿，指甲残忍又漫长地从下往上划过他的大腿，然后用手掌粗暴地摩擦了托尼的阴茎一次，从根部到顶端。

 

托尼喷射而出。

**

托尼的高潮扯裂了他，带走了一切。 他的两只脚跟用力抵住史蒂夫的背，就像抓住浮木，同时一下下地向自己的腹部和胸部射出精液。 他的身体疼痛，肌肉还没有从上次的蹂躏中恢复，喉咙刺痛。 "额啊,"他终于出声，舌头沉重地含在嘴里。

"托尼?" 史蒂夫问道，声音太轻太柔。 托尼绝望地扭动着屁股。 "你需要我停下来吗?"

“不，"托尼气喘吁吁地说。 “别停。痛但是很爽，啊！” 史蒂夫毫不犹豫地服从了托尼的命令，把两根滑溜溜的手指捅进他洞里，直没到指关节。洞口被拉扯，有一种灼烧感，托尼整个身体都缩了起来。这在刚刚高潮后太刺激了，像电流一样刺痛。但是史蒂夫没有放过他的前列腺，反而在找到前列腺后更用力更深地挤压，直到托尼的脸颊被泪水打湿。

他忍不住蹬腿，感觉自己的脚碰到了床头柜上的灯罩。当灯罩落到地板上时，史蒂夫站起身把托尼抱起来，然后把他扔回床上，靠在床头板上。

史蒂夫低吼着，这声音几乎足以让托尼的老二再次硬起来，他毫无预兆地把托尼翻了过来，把他的正面顶在床头板上，自己压住他的背部。 他用湿硬到不可思议的阴茎摩擦着托尼的腰，让托尼为头晕目眩的恐惧而夹紧肌肉。史蒂夫实在太大个儿了，他通常要用上很长的前戏来准备托尼，用低声赞美和轻柔的碎吻让托尼放松。

但这次没有小心的前戏。史蒂夫的手指更深地捅了几次扩张他，然后用力一拉托尼的臀部，阴茎一口气粗暴地深深干了进去。

“我靠，我靠，”托尼倒吸了口气，手指抓挠着头顶的墙。史蒂夫往前顶弄，把托尼撞到床头板上，木头摩擦着他的乳头带来刺痛。 他又插了一下。

史蒂夫热烘烘的唇齿贴在托尼的脖子后面。 他吮吸舔咬，然后狠狠地咬下去。 “我的，"他咆哮道。

“你的，你的，都是你的，”托尼呜咽道。 "你可以对我做任何你想做的事。按住我，捆住我，整天整天地干我，直到我不能思考，不能走路，求你，求你了，你想要什么都行。"

史蒂夫咬得更用力了，他的呼吸热烘烘湿漉漉的，绝望地贴着托尼的皮肤，让一阵颤栗顺着他的脊背往下。托尼的下身又半立了起来，但他绝对不可能再高潮了。但是每一次史蒂夫的老二急迫地进入他的洞穴，把他操开、填满，都让他的核心为快感而颤栗。

他的一部分需要史蒂夫高潮，但另一部分却永远不希望它结束，想让自己就这么永远被他使用。 但是史蒂夫紧贴着他的背上震颤了一下，把他烧红的身体按到床头板上，用力握着他的臀部，然后咬着托尼的肩射了出来。

史蒂夫发出的声音让托尼想要求他继续下去，在高潮时不停操他直到下一个高潮到来，但是没有药物的影响，史蒂夫并没有完全被欲望压倒。 过了一会儿，他的呼吸慢了下来，他的手指放松了，轻轻地安抚托尼，而不是深深地陷进他的皮肤。 他放松身体，抱着托尼向后躺倒，把他摆弄成仰躺的姿势。史蒂夫的手抚摸着托尼的身体两侧。

"你还好吗?"

托尼试了好几次才说得出话：”嗯，是的。这很好，棒极了。谢谢。" 他挥着手，直到触到史蒂夫身体的一部分。

但是史蒂夫退开了。

“不！" 托尼猛地睁开眼睛，发现史蒂夫单膝跪在床上，裤子还在大腿上，沾满了精液和润滑剂。  
"怎么了?" 他立刻回到托尼身边，上下抚摸检查着他的身体，眼睛以军人的敏锐注意力扫视着他。 "你受伤了吗？ 我伤到你了吗?"

"不，不。 我没事。" 托尼努力说清楚话。"不要走。我只是不想让你走。 上次结束后... 你就直接离开了..."

史蒂夫的表情崩塌了。 他把托尼拉到膝盖上，拥着他温柔地吻他的额头。 "我只是想去拿块毛巾来给你清理一下,"他在托尼耳边小声说。 "我不会离开你的。"

"你就呆这儿吧。我们可以一起洗澡。"

史蒂夫轻轻地哼了一声。"可我们大概要睡着了。"

"那就早上再洗澡。"

"然后把这些脏床单烧了... ..."

“还要买一盏新灯，然后雇一个承包商。是的，我们可以把卧室重新装修一下。但是这得留到早上。现在，你只要留下来爱我就好了。"

史蒂夫脱掉裤子，然后把他们俩一起裹进被子里，直到分不清彼此。 "你真的不介意吗?" 在托尼以为他已经睡着很久之后，他在黑暗中低声问道。

"我真的不。我爱它，爱你。你棒到不可思议。 坦率地说，我认为我们一起做什么都很好。你让我感觉棒极了。"

"我也爱你。" 史蒂夫轻轻地叹了口气，然后托尼终于感觉到他放松，又深又缓地呼吸着，甚至当他渐渐沉入睡梦的时候。

END


End file.
